


You Are My Sunshine

by HoshimiKira



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shounen-ai, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshineyou make me happy when skies are grayyou'll never know dear, how much I love youplease don't take my sunshine away"





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see a lot of fan fics about this ship so why not? And the first thing I write about this ship is angst, gg.

_**"KRIS, PLEASE DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!"** _

Rudy's tears fell down onto Kris' bloodied face. The brown haired boy looked desperate, trying to make sure his childhood friend doesn't die. "Childhood friend" doesn't suit their relationship, they were more like partners. It pained Rudy to see Kris in this state. The Kris that always seemed so strong. The Kris that always turned away from outsretched hands. Kris had finally shown his true side that he tried so desperately to hide. The Kris that was slowly breaking on the inside.

Kris' lips formed a pained smile as he reached out his hand, placing it gently on Rudy's cheek as Rudy placed his hand on the back of Kris' hand, feeling the warmth through the hot flames surrounding. Kris' eyes were soft and showed pain, sadness and reflected Rudy's face filled with sorrow. Kris eyes lowered as he felt the strength to hold on slowly started to fade away into nothingness. With all his final strength, he parted his lips as his cracked and almost like a whisper voice slowly started to sing a song.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please... don't take my sun......shine.....a...........way....." 

The hand on Rudy's cheek slowly slipped away until it fell to land on Kris' stomach as his lifeless eyes stared into Rudy's sorrow eyes. Rudy grabbed Kris' hand and placed it on his cheek like what he did before as the tears spilled out even more. He felt so empty. Lonely. Sad. Angry. He felt so much emotions his mind went blank as he focused on the body of his partner that was in front of him. He was so confused. Kris always helped him without him even knowing himself. He felt like he used Kris for his own goals. He felt so guilty for never finding time to be by Kris' side and it pained him so. He had so many things that he wanted to do with Kris and so many things to say but... he couldn't do all of them now.

Rudy brought Kris closer to him as he hid his face in the crook of Kris' neck, sobbing silently. He probably stained Kris' clothes with his tears. If Kris were awake, he would've been so angry with Rudy. He would've told him "stop being such a crybaby and stop crying, you're straining my clothes." with a stern voice. That will never happen again. Rudy will never hear Kris' voice anymore. The voice that always pulled him back to reality. The voice that helped him through tough times. The voice that he wanted to hear everyday. 

The voice that makes him feel he's not lost.

Everything's gone now. 

He'll never see Kris' sweet smile. He'll never hear Kris' voice. He'll never get a response when he talks to Kris. He'll never see Kris' determined eyes. He'll never have his heartbeat pick up a pace whenever he sees Kris. He'll never feel anxious or nervous when he went to meet with Kris. He'll never feel the light kisses Kris would give now and then.

_He'll never find another person like Kris in his life._


End file.
